Ron und Harry der Erste Streich
by Turrican
Summary: Für alle die Wilhelm Busch kennen und mögen gibt es hier die Abenteuer von Ron und Harry angelehnt an die Streiche von Max und Moritz. Wenn Euch der erste Streich gefällt, lasst es mich wissen und ich versuche mich auch an den anderen.
1. Default Chapter

Ach was muss man oft von bösen  
  
Kindern hören oder lesen!  
  
Wie zum Beispiel hier von diesen,  
  
Welche Ron und Harry hießen;  
  
Die, anstatt durch weise Lehren,  
  
Sich zum Guten zu bekehren,  
  
Oftmals noch darüber lachten  
  
Und sich heimlich lustig machten.  
  
Ja, zur Übeltätigkeit,  
  
Ja, dazu ist man bereit!  
  
Hexen necken, Lehrer quälen,  
  
Dem Berty Bott die Bohnen stehlen,  
  
Das ist freilich angenehmer,  
  
Und dazu auch viel bequemer,  
  
Als im Potionsraum der Schule  
  
Festzusitzen auf dem Stuhle.  
  
Aber wehe, wehe, wehe!  
  
Wenn ich auf das Ende sehe!!  
  
Ach, das war ein schlimmes Ding,  
  
Wie es Ron und Harry ging!  
  
Drum ist hier, was sie getrieben,  
  
Abgemalt und aufgeschrieben.  
  
Streich I:  
  
Dumbledore gibt sich viel Müh'  
  
Mit Fawkes, dem lieben Federvieh;  
  
Einesteils des Lichtes wegen,  
  
Welches Phönixvögel geben;  
  
Zweitens: Weil man dann und wann  
  
Den Kamin entzünden kann;  
  
Drittens aber nimmt man auch  
  
Ihre Federn zum Gebrauch  
  
Als Kern von manchen Zauberstäben  
  
Denn ohne geht der Spruch daneben.  
  
Seht, da ist der Dumbledore,  
  
Der hatte ebensolches vor.  
  
Im Turm, in Dumbledores Büro,  
  
War Fawkes nun seiner Leben froh.  
  
Ron und Harry dachten nun:  
  
Was ist hier jetzt wohl zu tun?  
  
Ganz geschwinde, eins, zwei, drei,  
  
Kochen sie sich Schwefelbrei,  
  
Und unter feurigem Gestank  
  
Verfüllen sie den Zaubertrank  
  
In zwei kleine schwarze Krüge,  
  
Auf dass sie, wenn sie jemand früge,  
  
Ohne rot zu werden sagen  
  
Es seien nur Snapes Hausaufgaben.  
  
Sie verstecken ihren Trank  
  
Nun in des Schuldirektors Schrank.  
  
Kaum hat das Tier den Brei gerochen,  
  
Fängt er auch schon an zu kochen.  
  
Fawkes der Phönix schluckt nun munter  
  
Den Feuerzaubertrank herunter;  
  
Aber als er sich besinnt  
  
Eine Feder auch schon glimmt.  
  
In die Kreuz und in die Quer,  
  
Läuft der Fawkes nun hin und her,  
  
Flattert auf und in die Höh'  
  
Ach herrje, Hermione!  
  
Fawkes, der sucht nach etwas Wasser,  
  
Wünscht sein Federkleid sich nasser.  
  
Will rauchend noch zum Eimer laufen  
  
Da ist er schon ein Aschehaufen.  
  
Dumbledore in seiner Kammer  
  
Hört im Bette diesen Jammer;  
  
Ahnungsvoll tritt er heraus  
  
Ach, was war das für ein Graus!  
  
Tiefbetrübt und sorgenschwer  
  
Kriegt er nun den Besen her,  
  
Löscht noch schnell die letzten Flammen  
  
Und kehrt das Häufchen Fawkes zusammen.  
  
Doch wie's dem Phönix ist gegeben,  
  
Fangt Fawkes bald wieder an zu leben.  
  
Dieses war der erste Streich,  
  
Doch der zweite folgt sogleich. 


	2. Streich 2

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, die Geschichte von Max und Moritz natürlich Wilhelm Busch.  
  
Vielen Dank für die reviews an edgywedgy Rhanna Fog, Natascha, Naru Taru, Virgin Tiger, Cygna und Lorelei Lee!  
  
Fred und George konnte ich leider wegen der Metrik nicht nehmen. Max und Moritz hat dasselbe Versmaß wie Ron und Harry. Aber die beiden können ja auch ganz schön frech sein.  
  
Streich II:  
  
Als sich der gute Dumbledore  
  
Erholte von dem Schreck zuvor,  
  
Dachte er so hin und her,  
  
Dass es wohl das Beste wär',  
  
Nun da er um den Schlaf gebracht  
  
In der angebroch'nen Nacht  
  
Ein paar Bonbons sich holen könne  
  
Auf dass er sich was Gutes gönne.  
  
Fawkes, der war ja wieder heil,  
  
Und so saß er auch dabei.  
  
Ron und Harry rochen dieses.  
  
Schnell aufs Dach gekrochen!' hieß es.  
  
Durch den Schornstein mit Vergnügen  
  
Sehen sie die Bonbons liegen,  
  
Vom Papier schon ausgewickelt  
  
Ach, wie das auf der Zunge prickelt!  
  
Eben geht mit einem Teller  
  
Der Schuldirektor in den Keller,  
  
Dass er von der Erdbeerbowle  
  
Eine Portion sich hole.  
  
Unterdessen auf dem Dache  
  
Ist man tätig bei der Sache.  
  
Ron hat schon mit Vorbedacht  
  
Den Zauberstab sich mitgebracht.  
  
Wingardium! Da wird nach oben  
  
Schon ein Bonbon heraufgehoben.  
  
Wutschen, wedeln! Numro zwei;  
  
Wutschen, wedeln! Numro drei;  
  
Und jetzt kommt noch Numro vier:  
  
Schwupdiwup! Dich haben wir.  
  
Zwar der Fawkes sah es genau  
  
Und er macht auch viel Radau.  
  
Aber schon sind sie ganz munter  
  
Fort und von dem Dach herunter.  
  
Na! Das wird Spektakel geben,  
  
Denn der Direktor kommt so eben;  
  
Angewurzelt stand er da,  
  
Als er nach seinen Bonbons sah.  
  
Die süßen Sachen waren fort. -  
  
"Fawkes!" - Das war sein erstes Wort.  
  
"O du Vogelungetüm!  
  
Aber wart! Ich komme ihm!-"  
  
Mit seinem schweren Zauberstab  
  
Bringt er den Phönix jetzt auf Trab;  
  
Laut ertönt sein Wehgeschrei  
  
Denn er fühlt sich schuldenfrei.  
  
Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum  
  
Hat Harry einen tiefen Traum  
  
Von den ganzen süßen Sachen  
  
Die landeten in seinem Rachen  
  
Dieses war der zweite Streich,  
  
Doch der dritte folgt sogleich. 


End file.
